Without Yourself
by ForbiddenLeo
Summary: Kevin goes on what he thinks will be an easy mission:to infiltrate and destroy. However it turns out to be much more than that when Kevin re-ignites his old evil spark! A mysterious man tries to make Kevin his apprentice... CANCELLED
1. Introduction

Without Yourself

* * *

_**Authors Note:** This story takes place a little after Kevin gets his "accident". This means that he does have the exterior of crystal and wood and all that sexy stuff. However, if I do not mention the appearance it is probably because he is wearing his ID mask._

_This is my first story. Ever. So I'm a little nervous. I've got most of the plot planned out in my mind, I'm just not sure if it is worth it to write it. Tell me what you think!_

_Oh and this is not the actually plot. The first three chapters will be sort of an introduction or side plot. **Please review?**_

* * *

"I'll kill him," Kevin muttered to himself as he looked at the mess in the back of his car. The seats were stained in a puddle formation. He carefully leaned forward and gave the chair a small sniff. "It was definitely Ben. Nobody else would even order a flavor that disgusting."

He walked around to the front of his 1970 Dodge Challenger. A small sigh echoed alongside the opening of the door as Kevin got in the car, started it up, and headed towards his part time job at the auto repair store. However his plumber badge began to flash urgently in his pocket, emmiting a sharp green glow. Kevin gripped his wheel tightly and turned around, heading towards the Tennyson's house.

* * *

"We have a problem" Gwen said as soon as Kevin pulled up into their driveway later. Her hands were tightly locked on her hips and worried expression was written across her face. In her petite hands she grasped her plumbers badge tightly.

"Thanks for the hello. Nice to see you too." Kevin remarked sarcastically.

"Sorry" Gwen grinned. She delicately walked over to him as he rolled down his windows. She leaned over and gave Kevin a peck on the cheek.

"Back to, you know, saving the world and stuff." Ben muttered under his breath, looking every where but at the display of affection radiating from in front of him.

"Right" Gwen flustered out, looking embarrassed and blushing. She stepped away from the car, but kept her green eyes locked on Kevin. 'Like I was saying, we have a problem."

"I have gotten that much…" Kevin remarked, stretching his arm over the side of his car.

"We've found reports of an illegal alien base, not far from here." Ben interrupted, trying his hardest to sound smart.

"Somehow that seems like normal day stuff, not a world ending problem." Kevin said.

"Yes but how often do we get to deal with dangerous weapons that could potentially destroy every human on earth?" Ben shot back with a smirk.

"Relatively often" Kevin chuckled. "I still don't see the problem. Go in, bust some heads, kick some ass-Oops-sorry Gwen" He added that last part as he saw Gwen flinch and frown from his cuss word. A wiry smile grew on his face.

"The busting and kicking… butt…won't be a problem. It's getting in." Gwen said. "They've got the tightest security that I've ever seen. Steel walls that not even four-arms could break down. Lasers that not even ghost freak could dodge. It's like a perfectly sealed cage."

"In short, it's going to be a little more complex that just ringing the doorbell and delivering pizza." Ben remarked, who laughed out loud at his own joke.

Gwen shot Ben a cute-but-shut-up look. "Like I was saying, we are going to need to take the operation down from the inside."

"No offense but you two don't exactly look like the evil alien types" Kevin chuckled at the thought of Gwen hurting anything.

"Thank you" Ben sent a cheesy smile towards Kevin who responded by finally getting out of his car and meeting Ben and Gwen face to face.

"We know that." Gwen said, "However-

-I do look like evil alien type. Problem solved. So what do I need to do?" Kevin interjected with a grin.

"First get in there. Gain their trust and all of that wonderful stuff. Then once you see their leader BAM! Call us up and we'll take him down." Ben said, launching his fist into the air as if they had already won.

"Sounds like you think that I can't take him down by myself." Kevin muttered, raising an eyebrow towards Ben.

"No. No. No he isn't. Are you Ben?" Gwen said sweetly.

"No. Why would I ever say a thing like that?" Ben's voice was dripping with sarcasm and a sly smile.

"Whatever. Just send me the directions and I'll get it done." Kevin said, giving Gwen a small kiss good-bye before he got back into his car and drove off the way he came.

* * *

"So this is the place.' Kevin let out a low whistle as he stared up at the behemoth building. How had they not detected this place before? It was huge, with floors stacked upon floors. The area surrounding the crusty building was consumed with weeds and dead trees. From one angle the building looked beautiful in an antique way. However it look like its original purpose had been destroyed and the building was no molding and the walls we crumbling on the exterior. Kevin coughed a little. He had to ride the bus to this hideout. The bus. He didn't even know there was a bus, let alone that it went this far out. He didn't want to drive in his own car and leave it here, and he certainly didn't trust Ben to drive it back safely. He had to sit next to some smelly old lady, whose perfume leeched onto his skin, making him smell like lemon hand soap and strawberry lullabies.

Kevin approached the facility, his hair flopping in its normal manner and wearing a pair of torn jeans. He let out a small sigh as he knocked on the door of the building. A tall man, towering slightly over Kevin appeared. He had a tan trench coat wrapped tightly around his body, which revealed many lumps and bumps under the cheap fabric. From under his hat the man glared down and spoke in a low deep voice. "What do you want?" His eyes sneaked around and were dark and filled with suspicion towards Kevin.

"I heard you were hiring." Kevin said back, trying to fill his voice with confidence.

"Well, you've been misinformed little boy." The man took a step backwards, preparing to slam the door in Kevin's face. However, Kevin was a little faster and slid his foot into the door like an experienced salesmen and shot the trenched man a sharp look.

"I think that you've been misinformed" Kevin said as he reached his hands up to his face and carefully removed his ID mask. His real face was revealed, showing off his mutation of different materials.

The man in the coat smiled. "Well played... and welcome brother." He pushed the door open and Kevin stepped carefully inside.

* * *

_**Authors Note**: Please Review! Tell me if anybody is out of character or something. Once again this is just a pre-plot introduction._


	2. Wheels and Welcomes

_**Authors Note:** Hey so, like I said before, this is just a sub-plot and stuff. Please Review!_

* * *

"So this is the place.' Kevin let out a low whistle as he stared up at the behemoth building. How had they not detected this place before? It was huge, with floors stacked upon floors. The area surrounding the crusty building was consumed with weeds and dead trees. From one angle the building looked beautiful in an antique way. However it look like its original purpose had been destroyed and the building was no molding and the walls we crumbling on the exterior. Kevin coughed a little. He had to ride the bus to this hideout. The bus. He didn't even know there was a bus, let alone that it went this far out. He didn't want to drive in his own car and leave it here, and he certainly didn't trust Ben to drive it back safely. He had to sit next to some smelly old lady, whose perfume leeched onto his skin, making him smell like lemon hand soap and strawberry lullabies.

Kevin approached the facility, his hair flopping in its normal manner and wearing a pair of torn jeans. He let out a small sigh as he knocked on the door of the building. A tall man, towering slightly over Kevin appeared. He had a tan trench coat wrapped tightly around his body, which revealed many lumps and bumps under the cheap fabric. From under his hat the man glared down and spoke in a low deep voice. "What do you want?" His eyes sneaked around and were dark and filled with suspicion towards Kevin.

"I heard you were hiring." Kevin said back, trying to fill his voice with confidence.

"Well, you've been misinformed little boy." The man took a step backwards, preparing to slam the door in Kevin's face. However, Kevin was a little faster and slid his foot into the door like an experienced salesmen and shot the trenched man a sharp look.

"I think that you've been misinformed" Kevin said as he reached his hands up to his face and carefully removed his ID mask. His real face was revealed, showing off his mutation of different materials.

The man in the coat smiled. "Well played and welcome brother." He pushed the door open and Kevin stepped carefully inside.

The true beauty of the building was expressed on the inside. Even Kevin could only just stand there and stare, his mutation shining under the artificial light. Green grass sprouted from ever corner of the entrance. He saw a narrow hallway that opened itself up into a grand display of life. Columns, printed with ancient designs, stood around the edges while the walls were decorated with small leaves and mighty trees. The man in the coat chuckled as Kevin walked dazed among the halls.

"Yes, most newcomers are like that. Compared to the rest of the earth, even to the exterior of the building, this sight is a true marvel." His low voice serenaded off the walls and seemed to echo through Kevin's head.

"My name is Vek." He said as he led Kevin into an archway. Soon they were in a small room with several plush leather chairs. "Now tell me, how did you find us?"

"A friend told me. I want in." Kevin said. He wasn't lying. A friend DID tell him.

"Hmm…. What is your name boy?" Vek asked while he removed his hat and placed it on lap. Under the hat a head of tentacles and wormy strings were revealed. Each one seemed to have a life of it's own as it wriggled around his scalp. His face also had a reason to be hidden as it had a slightly greenish hue. Tiny slits formed his eyes, which always seemed to be blinking. Two holes formed his mouth and every word alternated from each hole.

"K-Kevin" Kevin stuttered. _Shit_ he thought. He was too bewildered by the man's appearance to think of a good fake name. Kevin had seen some ugly aliens in his life but this man had to take the cake. How could such an ugly man live in such a beautiful place? Suddenly the urge to stroke the man's hair, just to see if it was smooth or rough, overcame Kevin. He quickly pushed that thought out of his head and tried to look at the marvelous wall behind the man rather into the slits of his eyes.

Vek leaned forward, his eyes narrowed as far they could, and he let out a large breath that smelled like garbage and death. "I've heard of you. Levin isn't it?"

Kevin felt a rush of fear and joy. He was known. But at the same time, this guy knew who he was. "You've heard of me? Oh. Oh really?" Kevin said boldly, trying to make up for his last stutter.

"Yes. Of you and Ben… oh what was his name? Tennyson."

Kevin clenched his fists and jumped right out of his chair "Whatever you heard it's not true!" His voice was shaking along with his sweating hands.

"That you lost to him? That you were stuck in the Null Void? Trust me boy, whether or not you deny it, you belong here. You should thank that friend that sent you here." Vek smiled. His two mouth holes began to drool yellow acid, if that counts as smiling.

Kevin wasn't sure how to react to this. Vek didn't know about him being a plumber. Yet, at the same time, he brought up Kevin's defeat, something Kevin had tried hard to shut out of his mind. With a sharp huff, Kevin sat back down into his chair.

"So why are you here" Vek asked, playfully spinning his hat around on his lap.

"I was hoping you would know. My friend just told me this would be good for me." The more Kevin looked at Vek the more he felt that his 'accident' could have been worse. He could look like Vek.

"Humans" Vek began. He stood up from his chair, revealing large shoes that seemed to stomp across the entire surface of the floor. "They think that this world is theirs. Yet they don't even seem to care for it. They simply destroy everything. However, we do not see them as necessary creatures. They are selfish and will never advance beyond their simplistic ways. This is why we need to save this plant before they destroy it and themselves." More and more this man seemed like a tree-hugger to Kevin. 'We are building a device that will destroy every human on the face of this earth.'

A small gasp escaped from Kevin. After all of the anti-earth schemes he had heard, Kevin never imagined being able to destroy ever human with a simple machine. Luckily Vek was too absorbed in his own world to notice the gasp. "The machine will only affect the DNA of humans. Any aliens on the planet will be safe. However if they are deemed as traitors then there will be nowhere to hide for when we come after them." Vek seemed to be enjoyed his speech. Kevin just sat there silently nodding his head while internally his was wondering what he got himself into. How was he going to take down an entire organization with this big of a goal? He placed his head in his hand, trying to sort out his thoughts.

Vek did not miss this gesture. "Rest. I will show a place where you can sleep Kevin. To prove your worth to us, we will give you a test tomorrow. I hope you succeed.' At this point yellow spit was dripping off of Vek's chin onto his coat. Vek stood up and he pointed a slimy four fingered hand down the hallway.

As Kevin wondered to his room his thoughts were surprisingly complex, opposite of his nature. When he opened the door to his "room" Kevin was once again struck in awe. The bed was king size, filling the expansion of the most of the room. Beautiful pictures consumed the sides of the walls, which were also plastered with leaves. Yet the beauty wasn't what marveled Kevin; it was the alien technology. The floor beeped quietly as he walked in, sending a marvel of blue echoes across the ground. On the crowning of the walls little sensors blipped on and off rapidly. A small bathroom to the left created a glowing green aura, in which the tub was huge but severely deformed. The mirror also captured his attention. Kevin's mutated face was still revealed but once he looked into the mirror, the features that he so despised began to disappear and form into his normal face. He reached up to touch his face, making sure that the mirror was just an illusion. Once he felt his rocky exterior his plumber badge felt uncomfortable in his pocket. Every step Kevin took he could feel it shift in his jean's pocket, moving like his own heartbeat.

Once Kevin got over the enormous amount of alien technology he began to feel at home.

"Sweet!" He threw himself on the bed which jiggled under, being as it was a water bed. As soon as his body hit the mattress a large television screen descended from above and remote suddenly appeared in Kevin's grasp. A delighted smile ran across his face as he began to wonder if this was going to be a vacation or a difficult assignment.

* * *

"Well", Vek said as the door creaked open to Kevin's room the next day. "It's apparent that somebody enjoyed themselves." The room was a mess. The blinking floor was covered by food wrappers and the water bed had a small leak in it. Kevin lay on the deflating bed, snoring in an eagle spread position. Vek quickly snapped his fingers and the whole room became gravity free. Kevin woke up to find himself floating in the air along with all the wrappers he had thrown on the floor from the night before. Another snap from Vek and the wrappers vanished, the water on the floor rushed back into the bed, and Kevin fell promptly onto the bed with an 'oof'.

"I have your assignment Kevin Levin" Vek let out a raspy cough, sending small puff clouds from his two mouth holes. Kevin sat upright his face suddenly serious. _Shit. I didn't think about my assignment at all last night_. He bit his lip nervously.

"We need you to… collect some materials for the machine." Vek let out a small drip of yellow drool.

"Collect?' Kevin questioned. "Oh… collect. Gotcha." _Steal_ he thought.

"Here are the keys to your ride" Vek tossed Kevin a small key. Kevin caught it with excitement. After seeing the room he couldn't wait to see the ride they were 'lending' him. "The directions are in your car. We expect much from you Kevin." Vek concluded, lightly shutting the door as he left Kevin alone in the room.

Kevin eagerly threw his shirt on and headed out the door. Then he realized he had no idea where the garage was. He coughed nervously and decided to meander for a little while before he found it. He turned left and strolled sown the hallways, occasionally peering into rooms. However they all either looked like his room or an office type building. Soon Kevin reached a dead end and he mumbled some curse words under his breath as he pulled a 180 and went back to the direction of his room. _I guess I'll go right then_ he thought. The hallways looked the exact same but soon he headed towards a large open area. There the entire room glowed blue from alien technology. A giant machine sparkled in the artificial light, containing many buttons and flashing beepers. It was huge and Kevin stared up at it, wondering if this was the machine that he had to destroy. He gulped and walked cautiously around the walls to the next hallway. Finally he saw a sign. However the sign was in complete gibberish and Kevin had to stare at it for a moment before decoding "garage" from it.

_Finally!_ He thought as he pushed open the heavy door. Apparently the aliens had spent more on his room then they had on his ride. A shabby van lay in front of him. Mud stuck to the sides and it was a bland grey color. "It looks like a pedophile van" Kevin muttered as he inserted the key and unlocked the door. The inside however, was decked out in the same alien technology as his room. _Sick dude_ Kevin thought as he stared greedily at the massive amount of technology. As he sat down he noticed a note on the passenger seat next to him. An address was written down and a picture of the item Kevin was supposed to 'collect'. Kevin started up the car, which purred slightly, and drove out of the garage towards his destination.

* * *

*Back at the Tennyson's house*

"I hope Kevin is okay" Gwen said with a look of worry spread across her face. She stared at the plumbers badge in her hand as if looking at it might make Kevin call.

"Oh he'll be fine." Ben remarked, carrying in a plate of cheetos in his hand and plopping down on the catch.

"You think?"

Ben rolled his eyes "He's a big boy Gwen. Relax." He threw a handful of cheetos in his mouth, creating a ring of sticky orange flakes on his fingers.

"I just have a bad feeling." Gwen mumbled, biting her lower lip in longing and thought.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Please Review! No haters please...._


	3. True Smile

_**Authors Note**: So this is a shortish chapter. This is all that I have written so I'll have to write some more. Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

The directions lead Kevin to an abandoned factory. Everything seemed normal and abandoned; the curtains were darkened and pulled, mold grew swiftly over the sides, and dust layered every inch of the exterior. Except one thing stood out, the lights were flickering on inside, showing off a blue glow of alien technology. "The party has arrived" Kevin muttered under his breath as he got out of the car and cracked his knuckles.

As Kevin walked closer he immediately recognized the building. He had been here before when he was selling alien parts. The building belonged to some run off aliens who crash landed on earth a couple years ago. _I shouldn't be doing this… Maybe I can just ask them for the parts?_ He thought even though he knew it would never work. These aliens weren't the nicest folks and were certainly more stubborn than Ben and his video games.

Kevin walked up the marble path, his plumber's badge still squirming in his pocket next to his ID mask. He raised his fist up to the rusted door and knocked swiftly, almost knocking down the door. There was no reply. Kevin knocked again. No one came to the door and Kevin decided that it would have been to kind to ask. With a sharp roundhouse kick he brought down the door, which in turn unleashed a stream of light into his eyes, temporarily blinding him. Once his eyes refocused he saw a group of a dozen or so aliens all looking at him, their eight eyes staring wide.

"Kev-in?" One asked, his voice cracking in the middle.

"What are you doing here?" "Get out!" "Our business is finished!" The others shouted in turn.

"Sorry guys. I'm just picking up some parts." Kevin grinned as he walked over to the object that was sketched on the drawing next to the directions that Vek had given to him. It was small, around the size of a basketball, and fit easily into Kevin's hands despite its rugged form of layers and layers of shafts. He slipped it into his pocket next to his plumbers badge and began to head back towards the broken door.

"No! No! You can't take that!" One of the aliens screamed at him. Another charged, his eyes were rapidly blinking as he began to shift into another form. His stubby human legs grew into long sharp sword like stubs and his arms shifted into pointed chains while his blonde face became a bubbling mess of purple ooze that dripped over the rest of his body. The alien let out a quick swing at Kevin's pocket, which barely miss and hit Kevin in the back of the leg.

"Jeez, and I was being so nice too." Kevin grimaced as he collapsed lightly on the ground. With the reflexes of a cat he flung himself up the moment he hit the ground and swiftly turned his arm into a mace and launched it into the aliens gut. The hit was direct and the alien flung backwards in the wall, cracking it and sending some stones tumbling down on top of another two aliens. The other 9 looked at Kevin and began to shift as well. Kevin's other arm shifted into a large hedge clipper looking shape. "Come and get me." He taunted towards the aliens.

Instantly, all 9 of them charged towards him. One sent a high left hook flying towards Kevin's head. Instead of hitting the intended target it flew threw the air as Kevin ducked past it. Kevin then reached up and grabbed the airborne arm and twisted it around, taking the alien with it. He threw the alien away, taking several others of the deformed creatures with him. Soon there were only 3 aliens left, each glaring at Kevin with their 8 eyes.

"After looking at you guys," Kevin mocked as he dodged several more weak attacks, "I feel pretty damn sexy."

2 of the remaining aliens were hit with the mace on the side of the head, knocking them out instantaneously. The last alien began to tremble and was forced to use its last resort. It swallowed deeply and let out a large belch that could rival Ben's. A vomit like cloud drifted towards Kevin who simply side stepped the cloud. However, the little cloud began to get smaller and smaller, which was unnoticed by Kevin. He charged towards the alien and clobbered him with the mace. The alien let out a small chuckle as he collapsed on the ground and slipped in unconsciousness.

Kevin stood over the mess of bodies around him as he reached into his pocket to make sure that the item that he was sent to acquire was still there and safe. He turned around to go through the door when he noticed that the cloud was still there, levitating over the ground, except it had become much smaller. It took Kevin a few seconds to register that it was a bomb like cloud. He could hear a small timer in his head clicking away the seconds until detonation. After a quick scan of the room, Kevin leaped outside threw a hole in the wall he had created earlier. The timing was just right as the little cloud compacted to its limit and then burst, unleashing a furry of green smoke and fire.

Once the wreckage had died down, Kevin uncovered himself from the decay and headed towards the front, only to find his van that he had drove here in blasted to a black hue. "It better still run" He grumbled as he searched for the keys in his pockets. A couple clicks of unlocking the door and buckling in, Kevin found himself driving back towards the organizations complex.

* * *

*Back at the Tennyson's*

"He should have replied by now. It's been two days!" Gwen proclaimed as she paced the living room floor nervously.

"Okay so he is a little slow. Shocker, shocker!" Ben chuckled with sarcasm.

"But what if he is in a place where he can't communicate! What if he is in trouble Ben?"

"Okay if he doesn't reply by tomorrow night we will go looking for him. Happy?" Ben said, mainly to get Gwen out of his hair.

"Oh. Okay. I'd rather go now." She muttered as she began to pace in front of the T.V that Ben was so intently watching.

"Hey! Hey! Sumo Slammer! Mooveee!" Ben cried as his cousin blocked the screen.

* * *

"I'm back" Kevin announced as he entered the hallways. He had parked the car in the garage and hoped that nobody would noticed that it smelled like ash and had magically gone from grey to burnt and black.

"Were you successful?" Vek creped out from the corner, his trench coat wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Yah" Kevin answered, tossing Vek the little piece he had worked so hard to attain.

"Perrrfect' Vek growled. "We are almost done. Can't you feel the excitement?"

Kevin just stared in response. "Uh. Yeah. Sure. Whatever." He headed back to his room and hoped that he wouldn't get lost. Luckily he found his path easier to remember than he thought. He lay down the water bed, which jiggled uncertainly under his weight.

The Kevin grinned. After potentially killing or injuring harmless aliens, he smiled. After stealing what wasn't his he smiled. After doing everything a plumber shouldn't do, he smiled and he didn't know why. However, far away in a dark shadow, somebody else was smiling.

* * *

Kevin shifted uncomfortably on the water bed to reach his plumbers badge. After some tumbles and sloshes, he managed to obtain the little device in his hands. He let out a small sigh as decided to contact Ben and Gwen.


	4. Finishing the Job

_**Authors Note**__: I have no idea how the plumbers badges work. Sorry:(_

* * *

"Hey guys" Kevin spoke into his plumbers badge, which blinked around the pitches of his voice. He carefully looked around his room as he sat on his water bed, searching for any cameras that could be watching him. _If there were any, that would be very creepy._ He thought to himself as he waited for a reply on his plumber's badge.

"Kevin!" A girls' voice screamed from the other end. "Oh Kevin! Are you okay?" Back at the Tennyson's Gwen was giving her plumbers badge a death grip as she began to smile when she heard Kevin's voice.

"I'm fine. I just haven't a chance to respond to you guys." Kevin said as he felt his butt sink down into the water bed.

"I was so worried about you!" Gwen breathed heavily into the plumber's badge. A moment of silence filled the connection before she added "So what is going on over there?"

"Well there is this really creepy man named Vek who makes Ben look attractive…" Kevin whispered into the badge, still wary of any hidden cameras or microphones.

"I heard that!' Ben shouted from the background of Gwen's badge.

"I'm sure you did... Anyways, they were building a machine that will lock onto human DNA and destroy every human on earth, but will leave the aliens alive and unharmed." Kevin spoke quickly, trying to summarize the machine.

"That's terrible!" Gwen said.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. And the rooms that they are giving me are pretty bad too." Kevin lied. He didn't know why he had lied, but it seemed like a good idea to hide how kind they were being to him. "Anyways, I've got a plan. I'll give you instructions to get into the building and to the machine. Then you guys can help me destroy the building and get me out of here."

"Sounds like a plan!" Ben echoed over the badge. Sumo slammer was screaming in the background.

"Oh. Alright, that sounds good. Send us the directions and if you can, some clips of the machine." Gwen said. _Are you sure you're okay? You seem… troubled. _She wanted to ask him, but she knew it was neither the time nor the place. "We'll see you soon. Noon?"

"I'll be waiting." Kevin said, turning off his plumbers badge temporarily. He laid back and collapsed under the jiggling bed. Kevin stared up at the alien technology ceiling and began to trace the rivets with his eyes while his thoughts wondered off.

_Why? Why did that alien bashing seem to be so fun? I shouldn't have enjoyed that… so why did I? Was it just the thrill of stealing? Yes. That had to have been it. I only smiled because of the adreneline. I didn't like it. I didn't like it. I didn't…_

His mind drifted off as he tried to convince himself that it was only because of the experience that he smiled. Eventually his wondering eyes led himself across the crowning of the walls. Frustrated he threw his pillow at the corner. It hit the wall and fell to the ground with a soft plop. Kevin rolled over onto his side and looked down and the plumber's badge, still tightly gripped in his hands. _Why do I not want to tomorrow to come? Why do I seem so nervous, afraid, scared… wrong?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Kevin woke up the next day in the same position that he had fallen asleep in, clutching his badge and spread out on his side. Quickly he sat up, worrying if Vek had creped in and saw his badge. His upstart resulted in a small wave that rippled across his bed, rolling under his butt and scooting him closer to the door. Near the door there was a small platter of breakfast. Kevin nervously bit his lip as he thought about how it got there and if they saw his plumber's badge. He took a deep breath as he stood up and walked across the blinking alien floor towards the food. The plate was stacked up waffles and pancakes, bacon and sausage, eggs both scrambled and friend, and much more. There was food upon food as Kevin began to dig in, his stomach rumbling from hunger. Once the meal was halfway finished, Kevin paused temporarily to think if it was poisoned or not. _Well it's good. And it would be a shame to waste it..._ he thought as he inhaled the rest of the food with haste. Once he finished he rolled back onto the floor, which blinked under him. He turned around and looked at the clock, which flickered an eager 11:45.

"Gosh, I am such a teenage sleeper…" Kevin muttered under his breath as he headed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Kevin emerged from his room, shutting the door for hopefully the last time. He headed down towards the spot where he planned to meet Ben and Gwen as the clock ticked to noon. However, as the door closed Vek immediately appeared.

"Kevin" He hissed under his rancid breath, "I thought I should tell you that we are… grateful for your contribution." Kevin began to feel nervous, but he kept his stance and cool. 'We have sent many to acquire the item, but you have been the first to return. The machine is now ready! The day has come!"

"Oh." Kevin said quietly, trying to hold in his surprise that he had been the one to complete the machine when he would really be the one to destroy it. He then glimpsed Vek's confused look at his lack of enthusiasm. "Oh! That's great!" Kevin proclaimed, trying to fake happiness and excitement. Vek let out a hissy smile and he removed his tan hat and bowed to Kevin, who looked appalled at the head in front of him. Vek began to walk away and Kevin let out a short sigh and began to continue his search for Ben and Gwen. As he rounded a few corners and twisted on a few turns, he ran into the two cousins who were trying to sneak around stealthily.

"Kevin!' Gwen shouted quietly as she rushed up to him and threw her arms gracefully around his shoulders.

"You're late.' Ben said, tapping his foot humorlessly. "But that's okay. Because it's not like Gwen and I got lost in this hell-hole maze or anything!'

'Ah. Sorry' Kevin said, hugging Gwen in return who was still clinging to him tightly. "We should go. The machine is ready and it is starting up soon. We don't have time for jokes."

As he spoke Gwen relinquished her grip and nodded her head. Soon the three of them were off down the repetitive hallways. Their group was lead by Kevin, who seemed to know the maze like the back of his hand. They soon arrived at the center opening, which revealed a giant machine with blinking buttons consuming the center.

"This is it' Kevin whispered to the two who swiftly hid behind him.

"Alright, I figured out how to break it down." Gwen spoke quietly as she described a certain piece that controlled the machine and was very small. As she went on, it began to sound more and more like the piece that Kevin had "acquired". He gulped nervously as he nodded when Gwen finished talking.

"And it's not just the machine we need to take down. It's this god-awful organization." Ben whispered after he saw all of the nasty looking aliens around him.

'Right.' Kevin agreed. "Ben, you and I should take the aliens, while Gwen takes down the machine.

"Good idea" Ben grinned. "Team on three. 1.2.3! Team!" He shouted as loud as he could while the other two gave him strange looks, alongside the passing aliens.

They split up, Gwen dashed towards the machine, her eyes glowing pink and her hands mimicking the color with her manna. Ben shot off towards a strong looking group of aliens, keeping his omnitrix arm in front of him. Kevin however, ran out of the huge clearing and headed towards what he considered Vek's office.

* * *

If somebody had suggested that Kevin should head towards a disgusting little man instead of kicking butt of a bunch of illegal aliens, Kevin would have called them crazy. Yet as he sprinted through hallways upon hallways, he was doing that exact crazy thing. Soon he came up to a little doorway which he immediately recognized as the room he first entered when he arrived at the organizations building. He knocked down the door with the wooden mace in his hand.

Vek sat at his desk looking up at the crashed door with a surprised look spread across his puke-colored face. "You could have knocked!" He exclaimed at his stood up, took his hat off, and went to examine the damage that Kevin had done.

"Yeah. But you could have done a little research before you invited me in." Kevin grinned as he held up his plumbers badge with his left hand. With his right he formed a sharp spear and thrust it into Vek's stomach. In turn, Vek let out a heave of alien vomit on the floor. The strings on his head stopped wriggling and all stood straight up on his head. Then one by one they began to grow, expanded and bearing sharp teeth. Soon the little worm sized creatures had evolved into gigantic grubs, hissing and spitting at Kevin.

"Hmm..." The body in Kevin's hand grumbled. "That's not really something a plumber should do." Vek pushed Kevin away, removing the spear from the body as Kevin was slammed into the wall. "I guess he was right.'

"He?" Kevin shouted as he stood up, leaving a dent in the wall behind him. Then he charged towards Vek with a steel mace in one hand and a diamond spear in the other. Vek swiftly side-stepped the rampaging move and turned around and let out a large spew of green fog.

"You… You're just like those aliens at the warehouse!" Kevin stuttered as the green fog shrouded around him.

"Precisely' Vek's voice filled the room. "Except I am neither as weak nor as stupid as them. You see, this is not a bomb. I would not be so stupid as to use such a double edged sword... I would prefer mine to be called poison gas."

Kevin began to feel the effects of the gas immediately as he slipped onto his knees. _How could I be so carless?_ He thought. _No. Like hell I'm going to die here!_ He stood up shaking as the poison surged throughout his body, slowly destroying it. 'If I'm going down, you're coming with me you slimly piece of sh-

Kevin never got a chance to finish his threat as Vek shoved one sharp blade into his left leg. Painfully, Kevin collapsed onto the ground as blood began to spill out of his wound. _NO!_ His mind shouted for him to stand up, but he could feel the blood leaving him and the poison killing him. Soon the room was masked by green layers of fog. Kevin felt his eyes growing weak and blurred by the poisoned air.

He struggled around on the floor, rubbing his hands across the walls and floors. Soon he felt an electrical outlet crawl under his fingers. _I promised myself I'd never do this again…_ he thought while he clutched the outlet tightly and let the electrical power surge through his body. His face grimaced as his eyes lighted up with electric power. He hadn't felt this surge in a long time since he had experienced his mutation when he first fought Ben many years ago. With his hands glowing, Kevin used the rest of his strength to point his hands up in the air. Kevin let out a sharp scream and unleashed his finite amount of absorbed energy.

"Maybe you should say it, not spray it!" Kevin had saved enough energy for that one last remark as the electrical current ran throughout the air, feeding off of the moisture from Vek's fog. Vek's scream was loud and clear to Kevin's ears. After the scream faded out, the poison mist began to dissipate, revealing a beaten and bruised Kevin lying on the floor and an electrified Vek. There was nothing left of Vek but a small tan hat and a trench coat.

Kevin began to cough rapidly and felt his head grow heavy with pain. The poison may have disappeared from the air, but it was still running wild throughout his body. His body shrunk onto the ground and he could feel his eyes growing heavy under the weight of the pain.

"Don't die yet…" A new voice entered the room. Kevin's vision blurred as he tried to look up, but only saw the outline of a man's figure. "I still need you."

Kevin let out a little groan, which was supposed to sound like a question.

"Now, I offer you life. If you can grab my hand I will inject you with the antidote. Tell me that you have enough strength to live. Tell me that you have enough strength to support me." A foggy hand flew into Kevin's vision.

His mind began to flash rapidly, trying to understand what this man was saying. All Kevin knew was that he wanted to live. He reached his shaky hand up to the mans and gripped it as tight as he could. This remaining act cost him his consciousness and Kevin slumped down onto the ground, his hand still locked with the mysterious mans.

In the tiny little room, the strange man smiled and took out a vile from his pocket. The vile had a little needle on the end, which he promptly stuck into Kevin's neck and pushed down, injecting the plumber with the antidote. He then placed his hands carefully on Kevin's damaged leg. His hands began to glow a dark black and the wound began to shrink itself up until there was nothing left but the blood stains running down his leg.

"I'll see you soon, my apprentice." The man whispered as he dropped the unconscious Kevin onto the floor and left the room.

* * *

_**Authors Note**__: I'm so excited that I'm finally done with the sub plot! I hope you all enjoy the real plot which is coming up. I'll try to keep making this story. __**I would love it if you reviewed**__. Even if you say something simple like you like it or you want me to keep making them, I would really appreciate! I'll probably update once a week, just so I can keep the story near the front page. Thanks! Oh and if somebody could explain how the plumber badges work that would be amazing!  
_


	5. Lost and Found

_**Authors note:** GAHHHHH. Yeah. That's my feeling right now. I have been procrastinating so much: tomorrow, tonight, next weekend. So I havn't written anything lately, also because of school. Sorry for the wait. Unfortunately, I have not planned out the end, but that's okay! Please review and possibly tell me if you like the style of writing or if I am adding to much detail. I'm trying to make it novel-ish but at the same time now... Sorry for the long wait __ I blame school! Review please!  
_

_

* * *

_

Kevin lay on the ground of Vek's office, his head was pounding and his entire body was throbbing. After regaining consciousness he laid on the floor for a minute while he waited for his mind to start to function again. He quickly shot up off the floor and turned around, desperate for a clock. Instead, he gave himself a head ache and a dose of light-headiness. Kevin leaned up against the wall as he tried to remember what had happened. His mind raced as it remembered the fight with Vek, but it drew a blank of what came after that. Kevin drew his hands up to his face and wondered where the poison went. He could not, however, remember the man or the injection.

A small clock appeared in his vision and it blinked half past noon. Kevin wondered if it had really only taken a half an hour, or if he had been unconscious for an entire day. Quickly he left the room, stepping over the electrified trench coat that had once belonged to Vek. Kevin raced down the twisting hallways, his hair whipping in his face, and his legs pumping. Soon he came to the large opening where the machine was hosted. All that he saw was pure chaos.

Gwen was perched up on a clear purple disc, levitating high in the air. Her mouth was chanting and her eyes were flickering a deep pink as the machine was being torn, piece by piece.

Ben was surrounded by a large group of illegal aliens. He was formed into Humongousaur, a large dinosaur looking creature. The other aliens had wide eyes and hovered around Ben, but each one was equally terrified to attack. Ben let out a little roar and swung his fist around in a semi-circle, knocking over several aliens and domonoeing the rest. He grew a satisfied grin and made a Tarzan like move and beat his hands on his chest.

Kevin rolled his eyes at Ben and proceeded to join in with taking care of the aliens. Soon enough a large group of aliens laid roped up surrounded by a disassembled machine. Parts were scattered all over the floor as Kevin dusted his hands off and grinned.

"That wasn't too bad." Ben said while he shifted back into his form. "Where did you go?" He asked Kevin with a small eyebrow raise.

"Just to take out their leader. Now come on, let's get out of here; this place is kind of creepy." Kevin responded. The three of them wandered through the halls until they came across a little door which led them outside. There, amongst the dirt and decay of the buildings exterior, was Kevin's car.

"You… took… my car?" Kevin's hands began to shake and he turned to Ben, ready to hit him. Hard. But Gwen was faster and soothingly grabbed Kevin's arm and pulled it down.

'We had to hurry over here. It would have been to exhausting to get over here by ourselves." Gwen said, a little afraid.

"And you couldn't just ask me?' Kevin hollered.

"You would have said no!" Ben retorted.

At this point Kevin was brimming with. _His _car, they took _his_ car, without _his _permission. A new type of rage was building up inside of him, turning into sharp hatred and loathing. All Kevin wanted to do was pound the crap out of both of them, but he knew it wasn't right. Deep down inside something pulled him back from going berserk on the two of them.

"We'll talk about this later. Just get in the car." Kevin said as he snatched the keys from Gwen's hand. She shot Ben a worried look but entered into the front seat all the same.

* * *

Days passed after the group returned to their hometown. Gwen and Ben saw less of Kevin every day. He refused to answer his plumbers badge or go on any missions with the two. Gwen became increasingly concerned that she had done something to upset him. However, it was really Kevin who was upset and at war with himself.

"That's not who I am anymore." He whispered to himself as he sat alone in his car. He was speeding 90 miles an hour down an empty highway, trying to calm himself down. Over the past several days he had wasted so much money on gas that he was actually getting more stressed. "I didn't enjoy that. That's not me."

Yet his own words seemed to echo in his head. He pulled over to the side of the road and held his head in his hands. His fingers ruffled through his black hair while his mind ran wild with thoughts about he enjoyed his time during the mission '_I've changed. I'm better now. I'm not like those alien scums. I'm a plumber. I've saved millions, if not billions of lives. I'm not like that anymore! I'm not a scum of the earth who enjoys killing things and smashing things. I'm not…"_

His thoughts trailed off as he slammed his hand down on the horn, which in turn, let out a very loud honk. "This is wrong." He said out loud. "What's wrong with me?" Kevin began to question himself when he finally asked "Am I lying to myself?'

* * *

*Later that day*

"Ben?!" Gwen shouted into the house. A teenage boy walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and letting out a large yawn while stretching his green jacket arms over his head.

"Whaa?" He yawned again.

"We've gotten some reports of an alien warehouse that was attacked. I think we should check it out." Gwen said, walking towards Ben and throwing a small bottle of water on him.

"I'm awake dammit!" Ben shouted as he found himself dripping in cold water. "Have you contacted Kevin?"

Gwen figetted uncomfortably. "Uh…No. I have tried but he isn't answering his phone or his badge. And also I think there is something wrong with him."

"Yeah he has been off lately." Ben remarked as his wandered into the kitchen to grab a towel.

"And he has seemed a lot more distant… Do you think we upset him some way?" Gwen began to play with her red hair from worry.

"Kevin? Are we talking about the same had headed guy?"

"Ben! Not everyone has the emotional range of a teaspoon like you!" Gwen said. "Never mind, we can just handle this case ourselves and give him some time alone."

The two headed towards the warehouse that the report had mentioned in the form of a fragile girl streaking the sky in purple steps and a boy, now an odd alien creature who he called Big Chill. However, Gwen wondered that if Kevin was so hard headed, than if something actually got through to him, it would most likely stay there.

* * *

Kevin had lost count of how long he had been driving for. After his hands had grown stiff on the wheel and his jaw was so clenched that his teeth hurt, he pulled over towards a small out cove in the beach. Kevin got out of the car, carefully shutting his door and wandered across the hot sand. Soon he found himself leaning up against a moss covered rock, with sand settling between every inch of his feet. He let out a deep breath and sunk into a hunched state with his legs sprawled outwards. Kevin tried to let his mind be absorbed the scenery in order to distract himself from the thoughts that raced in his head.

"Are you troubled young man?" A voice asked quietly from around the corner.

"What? No!" Kevin looked around with a bewildered expression.

"Likely story. What a shame that I don't really care for lies." The man replied. He stepped into view from behind the rock, revealing his face. Short brown hair lay spiked up over the outline of his face. His nose lay softly against the lightly tanned freckled face. However, what shown out most were the bright silver eyes, which were outlined with a rich sky blue. They were the color of the stars and of the sky, blended together into a magnificent blend. The man looked no older than 25. He gently sat down next to Kevin who shot him a sharp glare. "Hello, my name is Damon.'

Damon let out a friendly grin and held out a large hand. Kevin looked at it for a minute and then turned back to the face. For some reason, Kevin felt obliged to grab the mans hand and shake it. "Kevin," He said as he gripped the hand and pulled it downwards sharply. "Now leave." If looks could kill then Damon would have been dead by Kevin's snarling look.

"Alas, I don't think I will. You see Kevin, I know a little about you." The man smiled, but this time it wasn't as friendly. "Kevin Ethan Levin. You're a human-alien hybrid with the power to absorb things. Yes, osmosian, I believe it is called. You were once on the side of your darker nature when you were little. Unfortunately I heard you encountered some trouble with a little boy named Ben. Oh and let us not forget the Null Void and how after everything that happened you aligned yourself with the plumbers."

Kevin was shocked, creped out, a little comforted by the man. How did this man know all of this stuff about him? Why? Would this man understand what he was going through?

However, unnoticed to Kevin in the dark sunlight, Damon's skin had begun to grow a dark black shade with aura. The small little area where Kevin was punctured with the needle back at Vecks office also began to grow black.

"You see, I am also an alien." Damon said quietly to himself as he flexed his fingers in the light. The dark shading around his skin became stronger, but Kevin took no notice of it.

'Where did you get that information?" Kevin demanded and his eyes shot towards Damon's face.

"You're not like the other plumbers…" Damon said, ignoring Kevin's question. "Some people say that you're first impression or your first thought of something is your true opinion. For example, you were first on the darker side. So answer me this, why are you a plumber?'

Kevin hesitated as he looked at this man. Something in his neck began to itch and burn, but at the same time it seemed to relax Kevin as he sat next to Damon. Kevin paid no attention to the fact that he was growing more comfortable around Damon. The small mark on his neck had begun to spread out in a tentacle like fashion, wrapping itself down Kevin's back and towards his heart and head.

"I made a promise…" Kevin muttered under his breath, reminding himself of the plumber who had sacrificed himself to save him…Magister Labrid.

"Promises are made to be broken." Damon's voice became softer and floated through the air like a sweet candle. "Just like how you promised to never use our original energy absorbing powers." Damon's eyes narrowed maliciously on Kevin, who was staring down at the golden flakes of sand.

"How did you find out about that?" Kevin asked in a rushed tone. He felt that he should have been more worried about how this man knew all this information about him. However, as soon as the thought entered his mind it quickly vanished. All the while the little mark had grown into a dark aura, which now engulfed all of Kevin and radiated from Damon.

"Details are simply that, details." Damon said as he cleared his throat to change the subject. "But do you really think you are a plumber? You are on a side where nobody understands you, where they don't even respect your true potential. You were born evil Kevin, what makes you think you can change?'

"I… I have changed." Kevin muttered.

"And what about all those people you once killed? Do you really think that your little plumber acts will change the fact that they are dead? Will they make you a better person?' Damon spoke quickly as he bombarded Kevin with questions.

Silence rose across the beach scene as Kevin could think of no reply.

"Don't you miss it?" Damon said quietly. "The trill, the adrenaline, the excitement, that feeling of strength?"

"No…' Kevin said, trying to feign confidence while inside he was being shattered. However as soon as the word left his lips, his neck began to seize and burn rapidly. It thumped in a painful rhythm that caused Kevin to fling his hand up there. Kevin tried to hold the pain from his neck in, but it began to burn every essence of his bones and his whole body felt like it was being lit ablaze. Kevin began to breathe heavily while Damon sat next to him with a smug smile on his face. The whole world seemed to press its weight on Kevin as he muttered. "I mean yes. Yes."

As soon as he spoke what he knew was the truth, the pain vanished instantly. Kevin leaned back against the rock, his hand still clutching the skin on his neck.

"And what of those Tennyson's?" Damon asked viciously.

"What about them?" Kevin shot back, trying to regain his composure.

"Do you really think they like you? That they will forget about all those terrible things you've done?" Damon questioned. Kevin began to feel sick and turned pale.

"No. You're wrong." Kevin tried to say, but his voice began to crack. His mind was hurting and he found it hard to look up from the sandy beach ground.

At the moment however, his plumbers badge started to vibrate furiously in his pocket. He tried to ignore it as Damon gave the shaking little machine a nasty glare. Kevin hesitated and carefully reached into his pocket, pulling out the badge which was blinking red-the tone of emergency. Kevin stared at the badge for a while before he looked up to his car and said "I need to leave."

Damon shot Kevin a concerned look but nodded his head. "Think about what I've said. When you've seen the truth, come find me." Both men stood up, and as Kevin reached his car and looked around, Damon was nowhere to be found.


	6. Forever Changing the Chains chp 6

_**Authors note:**__ OH MY GOSH I AM SO HAPPY IF YOU ARE READING THIS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THANK YOU AND I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO long!. I also realized I have not done a disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters besides Damon.  
_

_Ha-ha oh and I'm going to let you all in on a secret… I've only seen Ben 10 once or twice XD I don't even know anything about the aliens or plot at all. Boo me! If you have a website that doesn't have downloading or cost with all the episodes of Ben 10, alien force, or the other one, send it to me :D_

_Anyways, sorry for the long update... urgh... I've kinda of really started to hate this story, but I'm going to finish it, I have too much pride not too!_

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 6 – Forever Changing

An eerie voice hung through Kevin's head as he headed towards his car. The wind seemed to whisper "_You'll find out soon that I'm right."_

Kevin shook off the idea as he hopped into his green car and revved the engine, preparing to speed down the highway to the Tennyson's house. His neck ached painfully and he found it difficult to look to the side. His thoughts were buzzing and all he could hear was a sharp echo of Damon's voice, ringing through his ears.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

***While Kevin was talking with Damon, this was happening***

"Hurry up Gwen!" Ben shouted over his shoulder as he saw his cousin slacking behind. Gwen tensed up immediately after being rudely interrupted from her thoughts centered on Kevin.

The duo passed several small buildings until they reached a large warehouse with burnt edges and tire tracks around the edges. It was centered out in the middle of nowhere and Ben asked "Is this the place?"

Gwen nodded as she checked the location on her report. This place was definitely it. Yet she wondered what happened to cause it to be put in such a state. She carefully held a small manna shield over her head as debris began to light drop on her. The dirt flaked everywhere and pieces of metal were falling about and rocks lay tumbled, torn from their foundation. The pair wandered into the destroyed building, trying to be careful of where they walked.

Despite the horrifying scenery, the pair was shocked by something else. Amongst the floor there were several caved in and charred bodies. They lay thrown across the ground, without even a care of respect. Gwen leaned down to check ones pulse and her jaw tensed immediately. The lifeless body lay still and the only source of heat that Gwen could feel seemed to be coming from the charred exterior.

"Who? Who could do such a horrible thing..." Her hands glowed a fierce pink and a hint of purple began to sink into her eyes. "I'm going to kill whoever did this."

Ben nodded in agreement as he wandered around the caved in facility.

"He-he-l-pp"

A small voice whimpered out to the dazed Ben. "This one is alive!" Ben shrieked to his cousin, who immediately rushed over with a worried expression spread across her face.

"Tell me, are you alright?" She asked carefully as she tried to conjure up a form of manna that could heal him. Her hands grew pink and her eyes reflected the shade. She gently tried to place her hands on what was showing of the man. Only his human for of his chest and head were visible.

Her response was nothing but a feeble cough and sharp glare. Upon a closer examination, Gwen saw that the man was squished under a severe pile of rocks and blood in the form of purple ooze leaked out from underneath the wreckage. Gwen let out a small gasp when she felt her knee sink into one of the puddles.

"I'm… so sorry" She murmured. Reality had faced her and she had found a person who was on deaths door. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Her eyes pleaded and filled with tears and compassion for the man that she did not know. A dark green cloud misted around the man and his humanoid eyes shifted rapidly into several pairs.

"Heal- Me." The man spoke angrily, his eyes furrowed into his forehead and the words became slurred.

Gwen held her hands closer to the chest of the creature, but all she could feel was the slowing heart beat and hers waned in turn. "I – It's too late. I'm sorry." She felt a tear fall and she knew that there was no hope for this man and that she had failed.

The creature coughed out and responded with an angry hiss. "If you no not here to heal me then why you here!" Ooze dribbled out of his mouth and fell lightly to the ground with a heavy hiss.

"We are plumbers, we try to save-" Ben answered, a little shaken as well.

"PLUMBAS?" The alien interjected, roaring with the as much strength as it could muster. He coughed a little ooze over Bens face.

"Yes…plumbers." Ben remarked, making a sickly face as he tried to wipe the slime off of his face with his jacket.

"Den you shoo! I want nodding to do with yews monsters!" The beast suddenly had developed more energy and was drawing from his rage to shout at the cousins. Blood rushed out of his nose and his words became clogged and harder to understand.

"We just want to help you!" Gwen spoke softly, layering her voice with compassion and sympathy. She was internally thrown off by the poor grammar, but she pushed that thought aside as the man was on his death bed.

"I do not wand you hee-e-elp. You plumba arhe scaum! You not deserve nuttin'! I hope ye all die and—"The alien did not have enough time to finish his sentence before a large cracking sound filled the room. The leverage of the wreckage had sunk down into his fleshy body, which did not have enough energy to revert to its original alien form. A rock caved deep into his stomach and the splurching sound could be heard from miles away.

"What do you have against plumbers?" Ben asked angrily, ignoring the whimpering that emerged from the alien's throat.

Gwen nudged Ben, "Get the thing off of him!"

"Not until he tells me what he has against plumbers!" Ben shouted angrily. He felt his temper boiling and glared at the alien that they were coming to help, who instead had rejected everything Ben had come to stand for.

"Ben! Honestly! Pick up the damn rock!" Gwen stared harshly at her insolent cousin, who was letting his emotions interfere with their job.

A hissing and gasping sound drew the cousin's attention back to under the crushed rock. "I tell you. You plumbas all da same. You only want to hur-ur-urt me! First the man who did dis" he gestured vaguely around with his eyes, "and then you two who dangle your lives in fww-r-ww-on-ont of me like some toy!"

Ben bit his lip, searing in rage of how their good deeds where being perceived as cruel intentions. Gwen interjected his thought and said "Wait! So the man… who did this to you… He was a plumber?"

Weakness began to shift over the aliens eyes and a misty look was thrown across his face. "Indee-hee-heed" He replied dejectingly.

"Who? What was his name!" Gwen and Ben asked rapidly.

The alien gave one whimper as he felt the ooze leak away from his insides and spread across the floor. One by one his slimy eyes closed until they were all shut. He could no longer hold onto life and it slipped through his grasp. With his last breath he whispered "Ke-a-vi-ee-n. Kevin Levin."

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

***2 hours later***

"He must have been wrong." Gwen said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Ben gave his most sympathetic look, but also was dwelling on the events. The two traveled down a dusty road after sending the alien back his home planet where he could rest in peace.

"We'll ask him when we get back to town." Ben chocked out, shaking his head lightly, as if to throw the thoughts away.

"He's changed! He's a good person. That alien…he was just spiteful and cruel. Playing with us like that. Kevin is not like that he. He isn't. Right? Gwen mumbled under a breaking voice.

"Definitely. That's not the hot headed Kevin we know. He wouldn't hurt a fly… unless it pissed him off. And then he would really hurt it…" Ben let his mouth wander and looked over to see Gwen holding her head in her hands as tears rolled freely down to her shirt.

"We'll ask." Ben said quietly, biting his tongue.

Gwen closed her eyes and tried to maintain control of her manna. She couldn't understand why she was crying. Was it the pure shock? No, she thought that she was stronger than this. It was just a stupid little accusation from a rogue alien. It shouldn't impact her opinion of Kevin. It shouldn't be hurting her this much. But inside, she knew that something was wrong. Deep down, her brain was telling her the alien was_ right_ and that her heart was _wron_g.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kevin. We need to talk. Come over. Now." Ben paged over the plumbers badge. It flickered weakly as a confused Kevin replied slowly "Ok-ay."

Kevin pulled over off the side of the road and shifted his car into drive. He gritted his teeth and rubbed them against to each other. The grinding noise began to drown out the insistent thoughts that Kevin had so rarely heard from. But as he drew closer to the Tennyson's house he began to slip his grip on the steering wheel and Damons words repeated louder and louder. The small man in Kevin's head had found a megaphone and was shouting them into Kevin's ear. He didn't want to listen anymore, he didn't want to think, and his escape came soon and he reared closer to the driveway of the house.

Gwen and Ben stood in the drive way, Ben had his arms crossed and Gwen's eyes were raw and red. Kevin blew out a large sigh and mumbled "Pms… Damn hormones." He got out of the car, and quietly closed the door behind and instantly he felt a sharp change in the mood. The air became tense and the air drew thick moisture to it that Kevin hadn't been aware of before.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kevin asked nonchalantly, leaning his back up against his car and Ben and Gwen approached.

"Well. You see… Today we, Ben and I, well we went down to this factory, it was out in the middle of nowhere so I doubt you'd know what we would be talking about." Gwen said nervously and threw in a few awkward chuckles while Kevin just stared at her. "Anyway, um, we met this alien, not a very attractive guy, not that you need to worry, and his factory had been experiencing some difficulties with technical terms and stuff—"

"Cut to the chase Gwen." Kevin replied bluntly.

"There were a bunch of dead aliens and the last living one told us that YOU killed them all." Ben blurted out, throwing away all sense of plan that him and Gwen had developed.

"What? You mean, you think I killed them? What the hell Tennyson?" Kevin shot back angrily. He bit his tongue, cursing himself for not hiding his tracks better.

Gwen let out a sigh of relief and Ben drew a slight grin while Kevin just stood there looking pissed. There was something about his anger that seemed off to the pair, but Gwen and Ben seemed to accept his it none the less.

'_So, you're okay with lying to them?'_ a voice said loudly inside of Kevin's head. Kevin stood rooted to the ground for a few seconds, watching Ben and Gwen's lips to try to figure out where the sound was coming from. However, he soon recognized it as Damon's voice and tried to push it out of his head. '_You did kill them. And you enjoyed it. Don't LIE to yourself!'_

Kevin's head began to feverishly burn and a sharp panging sensation shook his body. A dark ring around his neck had begun to burn and build up on the surface of his skin. Imaginary flames rippled over his skin and through his blood, shaking him to the core.

Kevin grasped his neck tightly with one hand and pressed down, trying to stop the agony. However it soon overwhelmed him and he sunk to the ground on his knees.

"Kevin? What's wrong?" Gwen asked as she saw Kevin with his face shrunken and wrinkled with creases of pain. His body slumped in a painful position on the ground when she rushed over to him. "What are you holding?" She questioned, referring to his hand that was clasped around his neck.

"Probably hiding a hickey!" Ben snickered as he was unaware of Kevin's predicament.

"_You think you can just lie to them? They won't let this go. It's a serious accusation and eventually they'll find out it was true. You did kill that alien. Face it, Kevin, you are a lying murderer. At least come clean with one thing, but that still won't change who you are." _Damon's voice rang thoroughly through Kevin's head. It pulsed with his pain.

Soon Kevin had crumpled to the ground with his other hand, trying to support the weight of the thoughts in his head.

"Nothing. Shu-

'_Liar'_

"-ut up Tenn-

'_Pretender'_

"-yson." Kevin chocked out.

At this point, even Ben found himself looking at Kevin with concern. Gwen lay kneeled by the pained Kevin's side. "What's wrong Kevin? Talk to me…"

A strong surge shook through Kevin's body, causing him to shake and he felt the hair on his arms stand up. He fought down the urge to vomit while his body felt like it was dissolving. He crushed his eyes closed and tried to fight the pain. But a thousand needles seemed to pierce his brain and the agony had begun to grow and expand.

"Nothi-

"_Still Lying?'_

"-n-

"_You are who you are Kevin.'_

"-g is wro-

'_They won't accept you. You are what plumbers fight._'

"-n-

"_What they destroy._

"-g. I'm fine." Kevin murmured.

"_What they hate.' _Damon's voice hissed the last word with emphasis.

"You're lying" Gwen said, trying to be comforting. She stroked his arm and looked him in the eyes, but all she could see was the unbearable pain he was in.

Ben walked over and was a slightly disturbed at seeing Kevin act weak like he was. The young raven haired teen had both of his hands tightly to his head and was grunting, holding back a scream.

'_Tell them'_

'_Tell them'_

'_Tell them'_

'_Tell them.'_

Kevin heard the words, Damons voice ring through his head and shook him to the core.

'_It'll stop. The pain, if you just tell them.'_

'_Tell them!'_

"_Tell them the truth Kevin!"_

Finally, Kevin couldn't hold it back anymore and he shouted angrily, "Shit! It was me! Just stop! Freaking stop."

"What… was you?" Gwen asked carefully.

"I killed them. The alien wasn't lying. It was me." Kevin said slowly as the pain began to fade away.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_Me: 0_o_

_Evil twin: What am I doing here?_

_Me: You're here to help me narate how sucky the story is..._

_Evil twin: Well obbbvvvioiiuusussllly it sucks. I mean look, you can't even spell obviously! And it takes you 5 damn months to update? What were you doing over Summer break?_

_Me: Right. Right. That's good motivation. Anyways... Reviews are better motiviation for me to write! More reviews the more I write! Even if it's just 'Gud Stori' I will love you forever. I'm aiming for 20 reviews... Please help me out here!_


	7. Chapter 7: My Final Freedom

**Authors note: So I've got 5 other stories in progress and a few in my head. I've already ignored this story plenty, so I'm really sorry. I promise to update at least every 5 months, but I'm aiming for every 2 months. It only takes me a few hours to knock out a chapter, but I can't find much of a motivation to write. Anyways, thanks for reading as always, PLEASE REVIEW. The more reviews I get the more I will write, the better I will write, and faster I will update. Even if you just say 'Good', it's motivation for me. I need the fact that there are people, real people out there who read my story and are interested in what I have to say. **

This chapter will be a little shorter so I apologize. But, suck it up :D

I don't own Ben 10

-0-0

-0-0-

0-0-

**Chapter 7: My final Freedom**

The intense pain faded away in Kevin's head. It soon became nothing more than a dull thudding sound that echoed around his mind, like a raindrop blissfully falling on a windshield.

"Wh-a-at?" Gwen chocked out, her eyes filling up with tears. "What did you say? Kevin what did you say?"

Kevin stared hard at the ground, squeezing his eyes together as if it would make the words come out any easier. "I did it. I killed them."

"No, there's no way. You must be confused." Ben interjected. He felt his hands shaking and the breath being sucked out of his lungs. _I can't…believe it. This is wrong. This isn't real. Kevin's not a bad person. Sure he's a hot head and jerk sometimes... but he's my friend. He's a God damn plumber! There must be some mistake. _Ben thought, his thoughts drowning in sorrow and clouded by the truth he wished to see.

"Kevin. No. No… You didn't. Ben's right, there must be some mistake!" Gwen spoke swiftly; her tears spilled out over her freckled cheek and fell gently down onto her skirt, staining it a darker hue.

"I did." Kevin gasped. The voice was nothing but a distant memory, but Kevin could still hear the voice in his head. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, holding his head thickly between his hands. A crushing feeling overcame him, and Kevin found that he could not look up, afraid to meet Gwen's eyes.

Gwen took a sharp step back followed by a dramatic gasp. Her lungs caved in and she could feel her heart, beating slowly yet vibrating so fast it might fall out of her.

Ben rushed forward, leaping off of the spot he had been rooted to. He swooped down and lifted Kevin by the edge of his collar and held him against the door of the car.

"NO! Kevin! Why? Why the hell would you do that?" Ben shouted angrily into Kevin's face. His knuckles turned bright white, digging into the black collar of Kevin's shirt. Yet Kevin kept his face turned down, a bitter expression strewn across his face.

"I'm…sorry." Kevin stuttered, not sure of what to say or what to do anymore.

And suddenly, the wind blew stronger to the east and the wound began to burn again. Kevin heard the voice, louder and stronger than ever.

"_You're sorry? Really? I highly doubt that, boy."_ Damon's voice rang clear, with a friendly overtone that masked a cynical sneering voice.

This time Kevin didn't fight it. He didn't protest it. He knew it was right in every sense of the word.

"No, I'm not sorry." Kevin finally said, looking straight up into Ben's eyes. "I'm not sorry." He repeated, a small weakness fled from him at that moment and was replaced by a darkness that swarmed through his black eyes.

"Kevin what are you saying?" Gwen slurred out. Small black spots of makeup smeared across her eyes as she fought to look up at Kevin. _Kevin. No. Please, tell me it's all some stupid joke. You're kidding with me right? Well stop it because it's not funny. Kevin. Kevin. No. This isn't right. Kevin!_ Gwen thought, her mind breaking down and crumbling away.

"Don't make me say it again." Kevin stuck his chin up, all weakness had fled from him and he looked sharply at the cousins. _Ha. Why don't I feel bad? Where is my guilt? My sorrow...Maybe this is for the best. Damon is right. I don't belong here, it isn't who I am. The fear, the adrenaline, and the real power…that's what I crave. Not this sad excuse of being a plumber._

"Why Kevin? Why?" Ben shouted again, a small tear escaping his eyes as he shook Kevin furiously. _He's not... sorry? I'll make him sorry if it's the last thing I do!_

Kevin roughly shoved Ben off of him, letting the brown haired teen fall roughly to the ground with a thud. "Don't touch me." Kevin muttered quietly. His arm began to shift, adhering the sheen of metal to it.

"Kevin, calm down. Can't-an't we just...just…figure this out?" Gwen asked weakly. She sunk down to the ground, her hands were shaking and she was fighting just to stay awake. _No. I can't do this. I can't deal with this! What's going on?_

"You wouldn't understand." Kevin spoke loudly, a sadistic look spread across his face. "No, of course you wouldn't. You don't know what it's like."

"What? What is what like? Then why don't you tell us!" Ben shouted, confused and hurt. He was also afraid, though he would never admit it. Kevin had always scared him a little, but never like this. _Should I go alien… should I fight him? No, CAN I fight him? I don't think I can._

"You don't know what it's like!" Kevin repeated, his voice escalating. "You can't hear your own conscious, blurring the lines of right and wrong. You can see the lines of good and bad, but what about me? All those people I killed, they will never be brought back. I'm just… mocking their memories by pretending this shit…No, I'm not good." He screamed, clutching his iron fists against the car.

"No, I'm not a plumber." He spoke, without a twinge of regret in his voice. He reached inside his pocket and withdrew his plumber's badge. He cradled it in his hands for a minute, feeling the metallic coolness to it. He tossed it to Ben, where it fell roughly into his lap.

"Damon was right." Kevin continued, opening the car door and slamming it once he was inside.

Gwen and Ben just sat there, stunned, unsure of what to say or what to do.

"Ke-e-vi-n. Pl-e-e-ease. Think about what-what-what you're doing. Please. Kevin." Gwen shouted, her voice cracking and her face flooded in tears.

"I have." He rolled down the window and shouted. He pulled the car into reverse and sped off down the road; leaving the two Tennyson's sitting helplessly on the driveway, both weakened and with tears drenching them to the core.


	8. Chapter 8: Losing Ground

**Authors Note: What is this? Who takes 4 months to update after promising less time? THIS CHICK. Sorry, I know I suck… I haven't been keeping up with Ben 10 at all so yeah there's going to be a lot of accuracy and the quality of the story is probably going to go down, so I apologize. **

Chapter 8: A Home of Stone

The echo of the door slamming bounded around the inside of Kevin's mind as his foot pounded harshly and with a jerking motion on the gas pedal. His teeth gritted hard and a small drop of blood dripped from the inside of his tongue. It rinsed around his mouth darkly, sticking itself in the corners of her plagued gums. The metallic taste felt rotten in Kevin's mouth, but he kept his jaw tightly locked and sent sharp exhales out of his nose. Sweaty palms were clenched on the leather steering wheel, holding on for what appeared to be dear life. They made small turns to the right and left occasionally with miniscule tilting motions, nothing to drastic for a sick sense of numbness had crept up Kevin's arms.

His stiff fingers tingled slightly as he removed his hand from the greasy steering wheel and reached for the radio. The console clicked on and soft melody began to serenade in the background. Kevin let out a stressed sigh filled with hot and flustered air.

Preparing to cross lanes Kevin looked back into his rearview mirror, but he saw neither cars nor the back landscape. The only thing he could see was his crisp reflection as he looked back at himself with sharp and cold black eyes. He held his own gaze for several moments, searching for something in his eyes that he knew wasn't there anymore. That feeling he was looking for had fled, just as he had fled from the only people who had ever called friends.

"What am I going to do now?" Kevin spoke out loud. His voice seemed lost and distant, filled with uncertainty and shallow fear.

_Damon_ The voice whispered in his head quietly.

"I don't know where he is. Besides, that man has nothing to do with this."

_Damon brought you to the light, he has far more to do with this than you know._ The voice coyly answered. _He said you would find him when the time is right. _

Kevin hung his head down slightly, shifting his eyes from the desolate road that drowned out in front him. "There will never be a right time for me."

_Then go to the beach. You know that's where he is._

Kevin felt his hands begin to tilt and turn the car to the right, leading him towards the coast filled with pretty ladies, sand, sunshine, and Damon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

Gwen held her face in her hands, pressing delicate fingers to her face like a wilted flower. Tears paraded down the sides of her face, drawing black tears from her mascara. Her chest heaved in and out as she struggled for air as her heart collapsed on top of her lungs.

"This is so wrong. Something must be wrong." She muttered between gasps. She looked up at Ben with her emerald eyes, half expecting him to be dashing down after Kevin's car. But he stood stiff, rooted to the driveway with his eyes staring fiercely in the direction that Kevin drove away in. His fists were clenched and his jaw was tight, but his eyes, yes his eyes, were tightly peering as the green borders bridged with fear and salty water droplets that hung loosely at the corners. His Adams apple shifted up and down slowly, lunging with frustration.

His chapped lips moved softly, mouthing one word slowly. "Damon"

Gwen looked up at him with speckled eyes and a well of tears. Her front teeth tug slightly into her bottom lip, fighting the release of more tears. "What?" She managed to ask.

Ben swallowed hard and continued to look down the crumbling road. "Damon. Kevin mentioned his name." He swiveled sharply towards Gwen. "Who is Damon?' He berated, throwing himself to a knee in front of her.

She furrowed her eyes and squeezed her nails into her hands, forcing her brain to move into the realm of knowledge. But the gear sin her brain turned slowly, greased by the sadness of her tears. She shook her head solemnly with frustration and responded with a quiet "No idea."

"We are going to see Grandpa Max then." Ben shot back, roughly standing up and grabbing onto Gwen's frail wrists.

She looked back up at him with weak eyes and shook her head again "Later… I don't want to go in this state." Gwen pictured herself, with trails of eyeliner dribbling down her cheek and tear stained clothes. She shook her head again.

"No." Ben responded sharply. "We need to go now."

"But Ben…" Gwen trailed off before she was interrupted by Ben

"We need to go now Gwen. I- We need to figure out is going on and what the hell Kevin is doing." Ben interjected.

Gwen looked softly up at her cousin whose face was hard as stone and his cheeks were sucked into his face. His bottom lip quivered slightly and Gwen had never seen this side of her cousin before. It was touching, but it was wrongly placed. She caved and nodded her head and hoisted herself up off the ground. Rubbing her lanky arms against her eyes, she tried her tears and tried to instill a sense of strength in herself before her and Ben set off towards Grandpa Max's rust bucket.

**Authors note: I hate myself. This is the shortest and quite frankily WORST chapter I've ever written. Ever. But I feel that this story needs to be updated, even if this chapter causes the quality to suffer. I'm very sorry for this, but please continue reading! A story is a story and I want you, the readers, to enjoy it more than I enjoy writing it.**


	9. CANCELLATION

**AUTHORS NOTICE:**

**This was my first fan fiction. This was the first story I wrote and it inspired me to start my others. But unfortunately, I have just lost all passion for this story and this plot. I am very sorry, but I'll be canceling this story.**

**As I may have said before, I haven't watched Ben 10 in a long while. Thus it's hard for me to write the characters or even continue with the plot because I have no idea what is happening. It's just not a good story for me. I am truly sorry. This story also just doesn't get enough reviews or readers to motivate me to push past my writers block. 9 reviews in 8 chapters. It also has the most chapters but least viewers of any story I've written. So, unfortunately, it was the one that had to go.**

**Thank you for the wonderful eight chapters. But this story… is cancelled**


End file.
